A steering device capable of adjusting the telescopic position of a steering wheel is provided with a stopper that regulates the telescopic stroke end of an inner column in relation to an outer column and regulates relative rotation of the inner column in relation to the outer column. Patent Document 1 discloses a steering device having such stopper. FIG. 17 shows a stopper disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 17 (1) is a plan view. FIG. 17 (2) is a cross sectional view taken along the line N-N of FIG. 17 (1). FIG. 17 (3) is a cross sectional view taken along the line O-O of FIG. 17 (2).
As shown in FIG. 17, a stopper according to Patent Document 1 includes an inner column 12 having its outer curved surface 121 externally fitted with an inner curved surface 111 of an outer column 11 so that the telescopic position is adjustable. The outer column 11 has a long hole 30 as long as a telescopic positioning range in the axial direction. A smaller long hole 71 is axially formed in the inner column 12. A nut 72 is pressed into the long hole 71 from the inner curved surface 122 of the inner column 12.
Bolts 74 are screwed into the nut 72 from the outer curved surface 112 of the outer column 11 to fix a stopper 73 onto the outer curved surface 121 of the inner column 12. The stopper 73 contacts with an inner surface of the long hole 30 so as to allow for appropriate engagement.
Such conventional stopper includes a gap between an outside diameter of the bolt 74 and a bolt hole in the stopper 73 for inserting the bolt 74. Accordingly, the bolt 74 needs to be tightly fastened so that the stopper 73 does not move even when the stopper 73 touches the long hole 30 at the telescopic stroke end and an impact force is repeatedly applied to the stopper 73.
However, the nut 72 hits a specified part of the inner curved surface 122 of the inner column 12 to deform the inner column 12, causing a problem of degrading the operational ability during telescopic operation. The nut 72 and the inner column 12 require the dimensional accuracy, increasing manufacturing costs.
The nut 72 needs to be pressed from the inner curved surface 122 of the inner column 12. The assembly operation is difficult and increases man-hours for the assembly. The diameter of the inner column 12 may be changed due to a spatial limitation on a vehicle for mounting the steering device. In such a case, the nut 72 needs to be changed in accordance with an inside diameter of the inner curved surface 122 of the inner column 12.